


Leave At Your Own Chosen Speed

by MollyBee



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, chiltonlives, gotta love the chillywilly, i killed a dog oh god, not beta read it literally is like 4am im bored and sorry, oh yo hannibal gets executed for his crimes better tag for that, slow build or as slow as it can be for a 1.5k oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-20
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-20 04:47:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1497190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MollyBee/pseuds/MollyBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will doesn't have the heart to turn Chilton in and then they become the most domestic of roommates and maybe more???? Totally more. And then Chilton sort of accidentally forgets to move out ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Leave At Your Own Chosen Speed

Frederick Chilton is standing on his front porch. It’s weird for several reasons: firstly, that there is no urge to punch that smug bastard in his tear stained, blood splattered face, and secondly as he is standing there with his clothes drenched in blood and a gun in his hand. Also the weird glee he’s feeling at the point of Chilton showering in the next room, but that can be ignored in favour of what the quantity of blood suggests is a more important problem.

  
And a problem it surely is. There is the slimmest chance that Chilton has been playing him all along and actually is the Chesapeake Ripper, but not even Hannibal is that good of an actor. It’s probably the puns. And so he is left with the choice; hand Chilton in and promote his image of not being a murderer at all really just a guy helping out the FBI, or do the probably right thing to do and offer up the guest room and take his thumb away from pressing the dial button over Jack’s number.

  
And so Chilton starts living with him. It’s weird. He has a horrible taste in movies that Will is actually starting to get into- he can’t be blamed after the third viewing of Bridget Jones’ Diary. He makes plans for a vegetable garden should the whole catching Hannibal thing continue through the winter months and into spring. He cooks an amazing vegetarian lasagne that has quickly become Will’s favourite meal. And the dogs prefer him. It’s all very domestic, but it’s nice, and it’s home.

  
Hannibal spontaneously turns up one day, and Will has to fake like he doesn’t want to blow the man’s brains out and that he most certainly isn’t hiding a currently napping Chilton in his guest bedroom. Hannibal doesn’t seem to suspect a thing, but Will has a panic attack when he leaves and Frederick finds him doing breathing exercises on the floor underneath the kitchen counter, where he joins him despite the scar on his stomach screaming at him and sits quietly as a comforting force.

  
Will gets accustomed to the sight of Frederick in his clothes, as he had ran from his house with only one bag, and the clothes he purchased for him to replace he ones he had abandoned end up becoming their clothes together.

  
Their clothes end up largely in Will’s bedroom as the guest room is lacking many things including a closet, so Frederick tends to take his clothes for the day from there, often sneaking in while Will is sleeping to make him breakfast as an every so often reminder that he is extremely thankful that Will hasn’t ratted him out to the FBI.

  
And that’s why, after about two months into Chilton’s stay, he is upset and betrayed to find Jack Crawford waiting for him. It’s also why he emerges shirtless from Will’s bedroom with a “Jesus, how did you ever get any laundry done before you started harbouring fugitives?”.

  
However, Jack Crawford was not expecting Chilton to appear and only doesn’t raise his gun out of amusement (and partly out of never expecting that this guy, even smarmy and smug and suited, could kill anybody). Chilton is, some could say, a shadow of his former self. His hair is soft and tousled, freshly washed and sans any hair products because he is living with a man who grows his hair to match his dogs, there’s not even any gel in this house. His jeans are a little long because they aren’t his, and he’s just an inch or two shorter than Will. Overall, he doesn’t look the slightest bit threatening.

  
And so then Jack is in on their secret. He thinks he’s uncovered their other secret, despite their insistence that no, they are not sleeping together, but there’s no convincing that idiot. He brings Zeller and Price over, and after Zeller has punched Frederick in the face just in case, they join the Catching Hannibal the Cannibal team.

  
And then one of the dogs goes missing while Will is out. They search long into the night to no avail, and Will goes to bed with threats of removing Chilton’s other kidney if she doesn’t turn up.

  
She turns up in the latest of the Ripper’s artworks. Will stares shell shocked for a few beats, and runs on autopilot until he returns home and cries onto Frederick’s shoulder.

  
Hannibal seemed to have tired of the game after that, perhaps realising he’d stepped too far for Will to ever ever ever ever play, and handed himself in. Chilton knocks him unconscious with a quick hit (or nine) round the head with his cane on the way to his cell, everyone agreeing that no, he had just fallen. He repeats this to Will when he gets home, realising as Will smiles that he knows exactly why he drives hours to get to Will’s when he could go back to his own house.  
It’s not home any more.

  
But he looks down, picturing his scar though his shirt, and how mean he was to Will once upon a time, and decides never to say anything so he doesn’t risk losing his friend.  
Will doesn’t even think about asking Frederick to move out now he actually can.

  
They link hands as they walk out of the first day of Hannibal’s trial. It’s a thing they’ve started doing, neither of them think about it as being weird. They’re pretty tactile with each other, Jack has said before, when he caught Chilton practically in Will’s lap as they watched a movie. However it seems Hannibal caught them this time. Jack calls when they’re driving back with the news that Hannibal has escaped. Chilton turns the car around and insists Jack sends people to Will’s because Hannibal will undoubtedly have gone straight after them.

  
They go to New York for a week, deciding that they can easily hide in the masses of people. Hannibal was indeed at Will’s, they found him shredding Chilton’s sheets in the guest room and stabbing the pillows. They’ve been sharing a bed on their holiday though, and found they both sleep better, so continue that way instead of replacing everything.

  
They don’t sleep as well as they used to until the day Hannibal is executed, when they decide to celebrate because although it feels macabre to do so, they aren’t going to have to steel bolt the doors and sleep with one eye open. Turns out that Will is the lightest lightweight to ever exist, but they both end up incredibly drunk and stagger to their bed and Chilton proposes.

  
He immediately sobers a little and tries to backtrack but Will is trying to kiss him like his life depends on it and they both fall asleep hugging each other so tightly.

  
Frederick apologises in the morning with a coffee and a “I think I might have jumped the gun a little there” but Will shuts him up and emails him links to wedding ideas all week while Frederick is at work. He walks past Will’s old cell as his phone vibrates and immediately files for a transfer closer to home.

  
Will decides that as they hadn’t yet anyway, they should wait until they were married to have sex. Chilton flies them to Vegas the next week with Jack as their bemused witness.

  
And they lived happily ever after, apart from that time that Chilton tried to adopt a cat but forgot that Will was allergic. And the time that Will dissed Miss Congeniality. And, oh…


End file.
